


Vid: You've Got the Love

by cosmic_llin



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Community - Freeform, Devotion, F/F, Fanvids, Love, Teaching, Video, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: Ada, Hecate, and their girls.





	Vid: You've Got the Love

**Song:**  You've Got the Love, by Florence + the Machine

 **Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3q1nxru9xp9cd3j/The%20Worst%20Witch%20-%20You%27ve%20Got%20the%20Love%20-%20Llin.mp4) and subtitles [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6o7zsntkqngx11/The%20Worst%20Witch%20-%20You%27ve%20Got%20the%20Love%20-%20Llin.srt.txt).

 **Reblog:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/173669499165/song-youve-got-the-love-by-florence-the)

 


End file.
